At the Gym (Self-Insert Drabble)
by Rejected-Munchkin
Summary: Munchkin is a human in the Splatoon world and here's what happens when he tries to be a showoff.


Okay, now before you raise the pitchforks and torches and start a war, let me explain that I know what a Gary Stu/Mary Sue is, so I'll do my best attempts to avoid that and attempt to balance my pros and cons of my personality and traits as well as describe how the Inkling/Octoling world impacts a human.

Plus, the question "What if humans were in the Splatoon world?" has really intrigued me. I plan to have plenty of stories about me just being a goofball in their world. I also want to maybe create an origin story, but that won't be for awhile. Let me get comfortable It puts a smile on my face and I really hope it does the same for you. Criticism is appreciated, but try not to be rude about it.

Alright, I'm done rambling. On to the drabble.

 _ **Also, quick disclaimer: I have no clue what the Inkling/Octoling anatomy is. I really don't know if they have muscle or not. So in this, just imagine they do.**_

The gym was packed. Nearly every benchpress, treadmill, rowing machine you name it was being used. Inklings and Octolings had no use for muscles. So what's the point?

To see who's the best showoff, duh.

And who better to be at the gym then the only human, Munchkin. White tank top, black shorts, and his favorite pair of Bubble Rain Boots. This dude's ready to lift some dumbbells!

Then again, his arms were like toothpicks.

Standing in front of one of the mirrors he was really struggling to lift just one measly 10 lb dumbbell. Maybe he would be able to do it...

...if Pearl wasn't yelling at him as if she was his middle school basketball coach. She was sporting a pink sports bra, black shorts, white sneakers and a pink hoodie wrapped around her waste.

"Come on! You can lift it once! JUST ONCE!" she yelled at him.

"You can't rush these things!" Munchkin shot back at her. "I... just need to... ugh... focus!"

Pearl folded her arms and heavily sighed. "You know, you're never going to get any of the ladies with those noodle arms of yours." Pearl mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with that one. "Heh... Noodle Arms. That's your new nickname."

Munchkin growled. Two can play at that game. "Shut it, Mirror Head. Why don't you grow your hair out? I can see my reflection in that enormous shiner of yours!"

Pearl glared at him. "Just lift the squiddin' dumbbell before I knock you out cold with it!"

"Fine! Nnnnn!" he snapped as he stuck his tongue out.

After that small talk-back session, Mister Noodle Arms was in deep thought. "Come on, Munch'. It's ONE dumbbell... You can lift it!"

With all of the concentration he could muster, he closed his eyes and very slowly lifted the dumbbell. He was so focused that he didn't even hear Pearl yelling at him to pull it off. It was probably best that he DIDN'T hear as Pearl has a pretty big potty mouth.

But soon enough, he opened his eyes and to his surprise, he had successfully elevated it high enough to his liking.

"HA!" he laughed as he turned to Pearl. "What do you think of THAT?!"

Mirror Head rolled her eyes. She sarcastically clapped her hands. "Oh, whoop-dee-dang-do. You've managed to lift it once."

Munchkin ignored the sarcastic remark. He showed off a smug look to her. "Now it's time to showoff my skills to those "ladies" you were talking about."

Pearl snorted. "Seriously? You did one tiny rep! What woman would be impressed by that?"

Munchkin scanned the gym. She's right. None of the girls looked like they'd be impressed by his amazing dumbbell hoist. However, he did see the top of one Octoling's head on the other side of the gym that caught his eye.

It was Marina! She'd be impressed. In fact...

"If Marina over there is in awe by this dumbbell rep I'm about to show her, then it's proof that any girl will be as well!" he said with much confidence in his tone.

Pearl lifted her finger and began to protest, but it was too late. Munchkin already made a beeline towards the treadmills with his 10 lb dumbbell. Pearl then followed him. Perhaps she might get a laugh at this show. Marina will probably be embarrassed for him. This she HAD to see.

When the human finally reached the treadmill Marina was speed walking on, he got his dumbbell ready and looked at Pearl. He moved his eyebrows up and down and looked back at Marina, readying to impress her. Though, he didn't even notice that she was wearing her headphones.

"Hey, Marina," he started with a conceited voice. "Check out this rep!"

He struggled to even lift the dumbbell again. He grunted and strained harder than ever. He wanted to show her that he was going to be Inkopolis' new chick magnet!

"Marina... just uh... Ngh!... hold on a sec! Heh..."

Pearl finally arrived and snickered at the scene. Munchkin was close to lifting the dumbbell to his liking, so Pearl thought she'd chip in and get Marina's attention. She hid behind a pillar and brought out her phone. She started to text and once she finished, she sent it.

Marina was listening and humming to _Shark Bytes_ as she continued to speed walk. Then her phone vibrated. She reached into her right pocket and pulled it out to see that she received a text from Pearl. She stopped the treadmill and touched the notification to see what her friend said.

 **Look behind you to get a laugh**

She did so, confused on what Pearl meant by that. Seeing Munchkin there brought a smile to her face, but it's what he was doing was what made her chuckle.

"Nnnnnyah!"

Munchkin finally brought the dumbbell up to a place that satisfied him.

"There! I did it!"

Marina found the whole thing very cute on Munchkin's part and started to clap her hands very softly.

"Yay! I'm proud of you, Munchy! Keep up the good work!"

Munchkin smirked. That really boosted his confidence. He turned to face the Octoling.

"Why thank you Mari...na..."

Now what he didn't expect was what laid in front of his eyes. One good look at Marina and he felt very small and weak. Marina had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a teal sports bra that had a pink design in the top right that matched the shape of her eyes. She was also wearing black track pants that had a teal waistband and were waaaay to tight for Munchkin to handle seeing. And to finish it off, she wore black sneakers with dark purple laces. The tips seemed to give off a glow.

But what really made Munchkin freeze was her abs...

That six pack made his head spin. And her piercing on her belly button was just icing on the cake. She just looked... what's a word that describes someone as pretty and cute, but also terrifying?

He was feeling a mixture of shock, uncomfortableness, jealously, nervousness, and a bunch of other emotions that just made him want to be knocked out.

"Munchkin?" Marina asked, a little bit worried. "A-are you okay?"

The next thing he did surprised Pearl, Marina, and a few bystanders that were looking from a distance. He threw the dumbbell into the air without any struggle or grunt of any kind.

And before anyone could come to the rescue, the metal dumbbell slammed onto his head and knocked him to the floor on his back. His head was hurting and his vision was blurry. The only thing he heard was a bunch of gasps from other people who started to crowd around. Pearl looked a little nervous and Marina looked down with her hands covering her mouth. Others either looked concerned or confused. Or both.

Marina began to give him a helping hand back on his feet, but Munchkin stopped her before she could offer help. At last, he spoke.

"No one bother to help... because I think I fully deserved this."

And there you go. Just a funny idea I came up with. Probably gonna get mugged for even thinking that self-insertion is a good idea lol

I have nothing else to add. So that's it.

Cya


End file.
